


Children

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [10]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Wayne considering the murder of a National Icon, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Diana realizes something about parenthood.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Steve Trevor
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Children

Diana has no words, there are no words to describe this as she stares at her unrepentant son and her sheepish looking love.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Bruce's deep voice questioned, it was a dad voice, or at least that's how Clark had described it the first time he'd heard it.

It was the voice that made every single one of them confess to any wrong doing or inconvenience, all of them except her son and his loyal husband.

Her Steve looked at their son who merely rocked back on his heels like he wasn't surrounded by bits and pieces of what had once been the engine of the Batplane as the children called it, mostly Barry.

"We wanted to see how it worked." Her Steve said sheepishly.

"And now it doesn't." Bruce said.

"You don't know that, all the pieces are here, you can put it back together." Steve said.

"Well, except for this one." Her son said as he held up a part, "And that one." He pointed at another, "It took a little bit of force to get it off."

"And that didn't tell you it wasn't meant to come off?" Bruce asked, exasperated.

"Difficult just means try harder." Her son shrugged.

Bruce stared at him incredulously and then looked at her.

"Is he serious, please tell me he's not being serious." Bruce practically begged as he stared at her.

Diana could only shrug helplessly as her son grabbed a.different part and started to twist something.

There was a loud crack as the something broke in her son's hands.

"I don't think it was supposed to do that." Her Steve said as he looked over.

Bruce reached out on impulse as her son shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Whelp." Her son began, "I'd offer to help fix it but I have a feeling that would be unwelcome."

Her son looked at Bruce, who looked like he was rethinking his policy of not killing people and just..., walked out of the room, dragging his father with him.

"I don't care if he's your son, I don't care if Clark has a crush on him that's more hero worship than anything, I'm going to end up killing him or tying him up and putting him in a time out if he keeps breaking my stuff." Bruce told Diana.

"Don't tie him up." Bucky said from behind them, making them both jump, "He likes that too much, and then I have to deal with him."

"Oh my gosh!" Barry said as he hit a wall, "I thought we told you not to tell us about you love life."

"You mean our sex life, and I made no promises, unlike the one you made to stop running in the house." Bucky reminded him.

"Oh, right." Barry said as he stood up, and then he was gone.

"Like talking to a wall, or my husband." Bucky said with a sigh as he left.

Diana opened and then closed her mouth, raising children was harder than she thought it would be.

\---

A/n: I was inspired and Steve R decider to be a little shit and dragged his dad along for the ride, Bucky tried halfheartedly to stop them and then just settled in for the show.


End file.
